wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dayspring Soaring
This is a WIP do not edit or use without permission, this is owned by StarANIghtwing. ~~Prologue~~ Shouting and what sounded like chaos erupted from one of the rooms, Manus yelled over the arguing Skywings trying to organize the plans that were on the table in front of him. "Everybody quiet!" he roared, slamming his tail on the ground causing the chaos to die down. Scanning the room to make sure no one was fighting, Manus saw Queen Scarlet enter the room, and bowed down not wanting to anger his queen. "Your majesty and highness-" Manus saw one of his young soldiers trying to bow down properly, her talons slipping on one another. Manus anticipated the orders of his queen. The Mudwing general, Cullinan, discussed with Manus two days ago of his plan to attack the Sandwings and Icewings. "Queen Scarlet, what's your order?" Manus questioned his queen, Scarlet frowned, upon Manus when he asked for orders. General Cullinan stepped forward, his massive wings spreading out. "Like we discussed Manus, we will attack the Sandwings and Icewings at near tonight," Manus remembered, he still wanted Queen Scarlet's opinion on this. Scarlet whisked her tail back and forth. "Very well, attack by tonight." Manus let out a relieved sigh. She supported their plan. Cullinan watched as the Skywing queen walk back to her throne room. Manus looked around at the gathered Skywings and Mudwings. "Everyone get ready, we attack tonight." The sound of flapping wings echoed through the darkness. Manus breathed fire to see what was around him. A swift movement of white distracted him before serrated claws swiped at his face. With a roar, he surged up ready to attack. "Now! ATTACK THEM!" he roared, flying as fast as he could towards the Icewing that attacked him. Breathing fire from his mouth, Manus heard a roar of pain. Then a loud thump. The glow of the moon shone over the body of an Icewing, their wings charred black. With his talons Manus snagged a Sandwing's back legs making him screech, exhaling fire trying to find his foe. "Hold back!" the Sandwing roared, four Sandwings joined aside him, three injured Icewings flew up from their spots snarling. They were waiting. "Attack from behind!" Manus yelled at the Skywings, breathing fire at the backs of the Icewings who only fled in response. "There's too many! Retreat Sandwings! RETREAT!" Manus glanced at the retreating Sandwings with a satisfied roar. The Skywings and Mudwings won the battle. "Do you think I did okay?" Manus blinked staring at a small Skywing, a new soldier. "You did wonderful er-" Manus struggled to remember their name "My name is Rubicund, sir." Rubicund beamed, proud he had won his first battle. Manus let out a sigh, staring at the setting sun. Manus put a wing over Rubicund, dread swarming over him. Even if the war ended, Manus knew one thing, he wouldn't see the end of it. Part One- After the War ~~Chapter One~~ Dayspring ran one of her talons over the patient's wings. The small dragonet came to her after a flying lesson. "Why do they make us fly so young?" she murmured tenderly to the little Skywing who had dozed off. With her patient was asleep, it would be serener for her to set the injured wing. Her talons running along the edges. She arranged a grip on it, tugged hard, and the bone settled back into its precise position. Dayspring naturally expected the Skywing patient to wake up, but all he did was flop over. Letting out a loose breath of satisfaction she gently lifted the dragonet and walked out to the parents who were waiting outside. "Is he okay?" the male skywing asked. Staring down at the sleeping dragonet draped over Dayspring's shoulders. "Don't worry he's fine. He'll need rest though." The female dipped her head in respect before ushering her mate to let her carry their dragonet. Dayspring called out to them as they soared away "Your welcome!" and let out a yawn. I must be tired from working. she thought padding over to a corner in her room and collasping, eyes already closed. ~~Chapter Two~~ Three days had passed and Dayspring hadn't returned to her duties as a SkyWing healer. She tried clearing her thoughts by flying but kept getting cramps. Aubade, her mate, checked in on her but she had been to sleepy to talk with him. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)